Darin Peter Oswald
Darin Peter Oswald, a.k.a. "D.P.O.", was a teenager who attained the ability to summon lightning and distort electrical signals. He used this power to kill cows and unexpectedly change traffic lights for his own amusement. He met FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after killing someone outside an arcade he frequented. Oswald was an avid video game player, and especially enjoyed "Virtua Fighter 2", which he was extremely adept at. His nickname of "D.P.O." were his initials in the arcade games. (TXF: "D.P.O.") History Much of Oswald's early life is unknown, but it is known that, before his incarceration, he lived with his mother in a rather run-down house and had to attend special education classes. One of these was taught by Sharon Kiveat, whom he developed an attraction towards. She described him as a boy who "seemed to have a lot of bad luck," and she tried to help him in any way she could, even getting him a job at her husband's auto shop. His devotion was one-sided, due to Sharon Kiveat already being married, and she actually found his behavior unnerving. Five months prior to the murder of Jack Hammond, Darin Oswald was the victim of a lightning strike himself. He was taken to hospital with Class 3 burns on his body and in full cardiac arrest. Blood tests at the time confirmed that he suffered from acute hypokalemia (abnormal electrolyte concentrations, specifically high sodium and low potassium). Mulder theorized that this was the origin of his abilities, as electrolytes conduct electrical signals in the body. Feeling madly in love with Sharon Kiveat, Darin Oswald tried to take her away from her husband. However, while he was trying to escape with her, Kiveat ran off and Oswald was taken into custody after being struck by a lightning storm summoned by his own frustration. Before his incarceration, his death toll included his friend Bart Liquori and Sheriff John Teller. While Darin Oswald was in custody at a mental hospital, Scully told Mulder there was no physical proof that could have explained Oswald's abilities. (TXF: "D.P.O.") Powers and Abilities Oswald's main ability was the control and conduction of electricity. This allowed him to do a great number of things, including: *'Overload Electronics -' Oswald could render entire buildings without power and was also able to overload smaller electronic devices, such as Mulder's cellphone and Teller's flashlight *'Control Electronics - '''Oswald would change television channels and mess with traffic lights for his own amusement. He was able to make a jukebox play "Ring the Bells" by James and later continue the song without skipping on a car. *'Survive lightning strikes''' *'Summon Lightning - '''Darin was able to control electricity in the atmosphere and subsequently strike himself with lightning but it would take some time to call. *'Muscle Control - 'Oswald appeared to use electric currents to control Jack Hammond's muscle movements *'Heart Control - '''Because the heart runs on a current, Oswald was able to send Frank Kiveat into ventricular fibrillation and later restart his heart Background Check Darin Peter Oswald was played by Giovanni Ribisi. Oswald, Darren Peter Oswald, Darren Peter Category:Monster of the Week Category:TXF characters